I Don't Even
by xaihposx
Summary: Matthew is thrown out of his apartment, and his life is now like that of a stray cat. Being easily influenced, he begins to turn into an actual cat, and ends up being taken in by Alfred. USCan maybe FrUk


Hetalia

**Summary: **Matthew is thrown out of his apartment, and his life is now like that of a stray cat. Being easily influenced, he begins to turn into an actual cat, and ends up being taken in by Alfred. USCan maybe FrUk

**noidon'tknowwhatiwasthinking**

**Now Disclaim'd**

**Now Unbeta'd**

* * *

Matthew sighed and kicked a can, glaring at the ground as he walked down the sidewalk. This was the tenth day he'd been living out on the streets, and he could feel it. He wouldn't hesitate to compare himself to a stray cat right now. After all, he was even living in a _box_. That used to _hold_ cats.

Matthew glared at the ground and kicked the can again.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_Ten days before!:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Matthew stared.

"Why?" he asked. "Please, could you just give me three more days?"

The landlady sighed and shook her head, pitying the poor boy but not being able to help.

"I'm sorry Matthew, but I've given you the longest extension I can. You've had two months to turn in the rent, and you still haven't been able to pay it off. I'm afraid that I'll have to give the space to someone who can afford an apartment,"

Matthew continue to plead.

"Are you sure? I'm willing to do household chores, please may I stay?"

The landlady had no reply, just shaking her head and handing Matthew a box filled with the few things that actually belonged to him - most of the furniture and electronics in the apartment had been in the apartment when he first moved in. Matthew took the box, then nodded in thanks and goodbye at the lady, turning and walking away sadly.

He ended up at the nearby park. He had managed with a sandwich he had bought at the nearby convenience store, then had ended up sleeping at the park - it wasn't like he had any friends he could call. Most of the people he knew were only acquaintances, and forgot his name half the time. Matthew sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

And that was how it had all began. In the box, all he had found was his favorite red sweatshirt and jeans, as well as his stuffed polar bear - it had a voicebox, but had long since been broken and only could say 'Who?'.

Over the past week or so, Matthew had learned many things. He had learned that if one slept at the park, he would likely wake up with bird poop somewhere on him, and so he had quickly found somewhere else to stay. It had taken him two days to realize that. Also, it seemed that his senses had gotten sharper, as he was now able to differentiate different good smells from the next block over. Shame quickly lessened once one realized there was no where to shower, and for some strange reason, Matthew had recently been considering _licking_ himself clean - another reason he felt he was turning into a cat. Also, the pigeons in the park had started to look rather tasty recently - However, he had begun to learn different shops closing times, and was fine with rummaging through the dumpsters for newly dropped food - hunger always came before hygienic. Realizing that it was about time, he jumped and began to run to the dumpster two blocks down.

After arriving, he was pleased to note that there was some hot dog bread still in the package that had been thrown away, and quickly climbed up in order to grab it. When he had finally managed to get over the mountain of trash, however, he saw that a cat was about to pick it up. Unconsciously, he let out a growl, then hissed as he pounced on the bread. The cat protruded its claws, then tore at Matthews arm, trying to get the food back, but Matthew still resisted. Finally, the cat gave up and turned away, tail held high as it searched for something else to eat. Matthew held his winnings tightly as he made his way back down, holding the back in his mouth as he climbed carefully. Then, he began to walk back to the box he was staying in.

He had gotten the box several days before. It was a giant box - Matthew was guessing it used to hold a refrigerator or something- and had the words '**FREE KITTENS FOR SALE - TAKE ONE IN IF YOU CAN**' written on the side. He had gotten the box just as someone was taking the last kitten out of the box, and had quickly made it into his new bed. It was surprisingly spacious, with plenty of room for him to stretch in, despite him feeling that he wasn't _that_ short.

When Matthew reached the box, he stepped into it and sat down, opening the bag and beginning to eat. The hot dog tasted good - or maybe it was because he hadn't had really any meat recently - and he closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure as he ate. He thought he heard something, but when he opened his eyes he saw nothing, so he went back to eating, snuggling next to Kumajiro(his stuffed bear) as he ate.

"Come on guys! Hurry up, I'm yelling you this is awesome!" Matthew ignored the voice, figuring that it was another hyperactive elementary schooler who had a tendency to try to catch frogs. The person ran up to his box, along with two other people.

"See? Isn't he cute?" he asked the two standing next to him. One man with rather bushy eyebrows asked the first,

"How do you know its a he?" Matthew glared at the man, wasn't it obvious that he was male?

"Obviously, because all girls are all about clean clean clean, and this one is _really_ smelly." Matthew blushed. Well, sor_ry_ for being smelly. The third man spoke up.

"I must agree, however, that this little kitten certainly quite adorable," the bushy-eyebrowed one glared. Matthew did the same.

"Don't call him that, you frog. He's obviously no longer a kitten," the other swiftly replied,

"Have you forgotten, every male is a darling kitten in my eyes. Yes, even you." said male turned an interesting shade of puce, unsure whether to be angry or embarrassed.

"YOU-" the first guy cut him off.

"Um, I hate to interrupt you guys flirting time and all, but mind explaining what he's doing out here? It's not safe at night - that's why someone like me is here!"

A bushy eyebrow rose.

"Isn't it obvious? No one has chosen to take him in," Matthew felt slightly depressed and slightly indignant at that sentence, seeing as he wasn't going around _asking_ anyone to take him in, and began to tell them so, before he was interrupted.

"Well, that's simple! I'll just take him in! After all, I am a _hero_!"

The man's eyes were sparkling with excitement. Matthew's were not.

* * *

**Title suggestions please!**

**Also, another one I dunno if I'm going to continue, I've just had the chapter written a while and wanted to get it up already.**

**Reviews** make me feel loved

**Constructive Criticism **is always nice - well, not _nice_ but like _nice ;)_

**Flames** mean that you're wasting your time writing a perfectly good review, but I'm not going to complain.


End file.
